the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Adaliene Haven
Early Life Adaliene Haven is the twin to Idrya Haven. Of the two, she was the one capable of wielding the arcane magic where as her twin called on the Light. Growing up, she was notorious for accidentally igniting things on fire when she got angry, or creating a slick sheet of ice on whatever she was near. As it was, she had the magical prowess but not the control over the magic. Her parents spared no coin in an effort to find someone to assist Adaliene in gaining control over her magical abilities and often had to diminish her abilities with the help of a local apothecary and his elixirs that numbed the mind. The only exception to this rule was when she was permitted to practice under supervised care which usually lead to Idrya coming in to practice healing spells on Adaliene who, more often than not, would unintentionally harm herself with her own spells. Beyond this typical state of comatose, Adaliene did not have anything of significance take place growing up outside the death of her father, John Haven Jr., and the Scourge of Lordaeron infecting the region and killing the people. The death of her father did not affect the young woman as much as it did her sisters Briana and Idrya, but it did solidify her heart against growing attached to anything other than her determination to increase in power and control over both her magic, and her surroundings including the people she associated with. When the Scourge finally overran Lordaeron, she was whisked away by her mother to take shelter among the Scarlet Crusade that formed later on. The Scarlet Crusade When Lordaeron had fallen to the Scourge, the Haven sister's mother took them and joined up with the Scarlet Crusade. Bridgette, a master archer in her own right, quickly established herself among the Scarlet's ranks and managed to use that influence to keep her daughters out of the battlefields. It was here that Adaliene and her sisters all learned to wield their different abilities with deadly skill. Adaliene was considered able, but the demands of Bridgette Haven kept her safe from the Undead Scourge. With time, the sisters all found opportunity to seek vengeance on the undead as they had come to terms with reality. As their luck would have it, Adaliene and her sisters had been sent out on missions to assault various locations filled with the Scourge, and time and again they came back triumphant. While they never escaped their mother's watch, they spent every mission under their mother's command. Adaliene quickly realized the power at her fingertips was both dangerous and intoxicating. She loved the sensation of annihilating her foes with the different schools of magic. Adaliene and her sisters were forced to flee from the Scarlet Crusade after what the Scarlets deemed a traitorous act of her sister Idrya. In a series of moments full of conflicted emotions and confusion, Idrya turned her blade on her allies and struck down three Scarlet soldiers. They had assigned a test of faith to a small boy and killed him when he refused to kill his afflicted mother before she turned into one of the undead, thus resulting in failing his test of faith. With the help of Briana, Bridgette and Adaliene, she managed to survive the Scarlet Crusade's manhunts and eventually found herself fleeing south to Stormwind where she later on found the High Commander Berenal Greyblade of The Blades of Greymane. Bridgette went missing after the Haven sisters escaped the Scarlet Crusade's judgement and her fate unknown. The Blades of Greymane Adaliene took her time exploring the city of Stormwind and its surrounding areas upon arriving. While Idrya went off to look for work, and Briana going out and getting lost in the many and distant battles of Azeroth, Adaliene worked on honing her spell casting abilities. She practiced with the mages of Stormwind and the occasional remnant of the Kirin Tor before deciding to carve her own path. That path led to her reunion with her sister Idrya who, at the time of their reunion, signed on with a Gilnean group called the Blades of Greymane. Idrya coerced Adaliene into joining the Blades with the promise of plenty of moments to test her abilities against the enemies of the Gilnean order. Sure enough, Adaliene found the truth in her sister's words and even helped form the Order of the Raven with several other powerful spellcasters of Gilneas. The Order of the Raven Adaliene Haven was present at the formation of the Order of the Raven, signing the initial charter beside the likes of Cladriah Felweaver, Lady Aya Avernus, Daryl Lockewood and others. While the Order has been mostly dedicated to quiet study, there's been moments where it's spell casters have shined bright in the field of battle. Adaliene Haven and Robyn Blackrose specifically have turned the tide of many a battles when they team together. Draenor When the Iron Horde burst onto the scene in the Blasted Lands in a fashion similar to the first rampaging orcs, the Alliance and Horde of Azeroth both arrived in time to push the new enemy back through the portal. Like before, the Horde and Alliance had heroes cross the portal after the Iron Horde and closed it from the other side. It would stop yet another invasion of Azeroth but it left those who crossed through trapped - or so it was believed. Eventually, after some time had passed, it would become possible to cross over into the strange, alternate dimension of Draenor - the Outlands before the planet's destruction. Adaliene, with the Order of the Raven and the Blades of Greymane, ventured to Draenor to search for magical artifacts and knowledge that could be put to use in the best interests of the Gilnean orders. They had established a small base of operations on Draenor which they had later decided to abandon after a brutal attack on the outpost left several dead and missing. The Order traveled through the foreign world, encountering sickly, pale orcs, Iron Horde soldiers, Arakkoa and all sorts of other hostile forces in a land known as the Spires of Arak. These hostile forces led to the occasional skirmish between the Raven order and the hostiles, and the revelation of a 'new' magic wielded by Robyn Blackrose. The magic, as powerful as it was costly, was a double edged weapon that was empowered by the wielder's life force instead of natural mana. Adaliene began to team up with Robyn, combining her frost-fire abilities with that of his new magic for deadly results and a couple of occasions where they turned an ill battle to their allies' favor. Adaliene found herself increasingly more interested in the potent and deadly magic Robyn wielded and later discovered it was all detailed in a single tome - a tome he possessed but refused to share. The Haven sister attempted by various means to convince Blackrose to share the tome with her only to be denied each time due to her volatile nature. A Path to Madness Adaliene always had trouble controlling her thirst for power and knowledge. Her parents had always drugged her when she was younger to diminish her abilities to being mostly harmless and went so far as to try and keep her from practicing her natural talents whether it was through reading or actual spell weaving. When her father died, she decided she would find her own path - a path to grow in power to increase the potency of her spells and a path to grasp better control of the magic and even those around her. As she grew in power, so did she grow in the ability to wield the power with greater precision. However, the precision only was to hit her desired target with the full might her magical abilities. Every foe that was vanquished by the young sorceress' hands, the more it seemed to warp her mind and her desire to cast even bigger, flashier and more dangerous spells. That desire went hand in hand in her thirst for more knowledge and power, and Robyn's book of peculiar magic definitely piqued her interest to an obsessive level. More coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Mages Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Order of the Raven